Fearful Love
by PariahDark
Summary: As the ruler of the Northern Watertribe Eska must be married and produce an heir. And there is only one man she's ever felt anything for. So she decides to bring him home, whether he likes it or not. But the more Bolin tries to fight it the more he begins to realize just how much he cares for her.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright guys listen up. I know we just came off a match and you're all tired, but I just want to remind you that because of this recent win we just qualified for the final round of the tournament." His team cheered in excitement which made him smile. After a year or so after Kuvira he'd decided to get back into probending. And with the emergence of airbenders the teams now had a full one person per element. At first there had been some trouble finding members that could actually bend and weren't just looking for fame. But after two weeks of searching he finally had his team. Lin the firebender, Luko the waterbender, although she did have a problem with restraint. Tela the young airbender and himself as team captain.

"We're gonna win the entire tournament and get the trophy and prize money." Luko screamed pumping his fists in the air.

"Alright look I know we're doing good, but we're going up against the moose lions and the platypus bears for the win. So I want you three to really get into training."

They all agreed and headed out of the arena as he headed to the showers. Once he was in there he started thinking about he far he and the team had come. They'd struggled through five losses before gaining their momentum and winning their way into the semi finals and now finally there were facing their final opponents .One of the major problems they'd faced early on was the need for a sponsor. At first he'd thought about asking Asami to sponsor them but she and Korra had taken another vacation and were unreachable. So he'd asked the only other person he knew that would fund them. Which of course meant asking Varrik. And while he'd agreed to give them as much money as they needed he'd also tried to have them rename themselves from the fire ferrets to "Varrik's boys" He and the team had quickly decided to turn down his offer. When it looked like he was going to have to pull out o the tournament he'd gotten a letter from an anonymous sponsor. Inside the letter was not only enough yuans for the entry fee but enough for new uniforms and training gear as well as enough for the entire team to go out and eat after every game.

The letter also mentioned that they would meet the team when they were ready and to run the team as Bolin saw fit. Which suited him just fine. As they advanced through the tournament there had been more letters, some had just been filled with praise while others had contained some unusual requests. The first was that Bolin wear a embraided turtleduck on his uniform. Weird but not entirely unheard of for the captain. Then there had been requests for Bolin to send pictures of himself as he trained. The last letter he'd gotten had been yesterday and it had stated that the sponsor would be stopping by soon.

"I guess the time had finally come to meet them huh Pabu?" the fire ferret starred down from the top of the lockers before perking up at the sound of the door opening.

Bolin heard it but paid it no mind. _Probably just Luko forgetting his street clothes again._

But as he showered he began getting a cold chill running down his spine. Having been in a few tight spots he'd learned to trust his gut so he quickly turned and prepared to attack. As he turned he came face to face with someone that he'd hoped had long since stopped haunting his nightmares.

"Hello my turtleduck."

"Eska!" he quickly bent the floor to cover his waist. "What are you doing here?! Only the teams have access to the arena." She marched forward until she was inches from him. Once she was she stared at his toned body and reached out to run a finger down his chest. "As the owner of the fire ferrets I have a key to the arena as well as the showers."

"What? You're the new owner?"

"Yes and I must say I'm impressed with how far my team has come. You're one win away from the finals if I recall." Already feeling trapped Bolin dashed out of the shower and quickly put on a towel.

"Shouldn't you and your brother have a country to run or something?" he then noticed that for the first time she was alone. "Wait a minute where is your brother? Normally you two are never apart."

"My brother is preparing things elsewhere. Now come with me for I have a task for you."

"Look Eska it's one thing to be the new owner of the team but that doesn't meant you can just order me to do something."

She stared at him for a few moments before sighing. "I had hoped that you would make this easy but I see you still refuse me." She reached into her pocket pulling out a small vial which she then bent into her hands then with speed faster then he thought possible she rushed forward and grazed his side.

He immediately felt his body grow numb as he grabbed a locker to keep himself from falling over.

"What the?" he asked in pure confusion as he strength left him.

"Don't worry my little turtleduck I only used a small sleeping agent." She took a few steps toward him as he fell on top of her. With him in her grasp she began petting his head.

"Don't worry soon you'll be where you belong."

His body was numb and his eyes were quickly closing shut. He saw Pabu scamper into a nearby vent for safety as the doors open and two watertribe warriors walked in.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes my queen we gathered everything you requested from his home and the car is parked out back."

"Excellent then everything is ready." she quickly handed Bolin over as they walked out. Due to the sleeping agent he blacked out a few times as they dragged him away. He was only awake periodically and in that time he saw the city growing small from aboard a boat, a massive spirit filled tree and then finally a snow covered wasteland before finally fell asleep.

When he woke up he quickly noticed two things, the first was that he was in some kind of very large very grand bedroom, the second was that he was naked. He looked around for clothes but didn't find anything so he was forced to turn the blanket he was in into makeshift pants.

There was a window in the room and he moved over to see where he was. But as he looked down he saw a massive snow and ice covered city stretching out for miles. Beyond the massive city he could see the grand expanse of water.

"Okay Bolin try and piece together everything. Eska showed up and drugged and kidnapped you. You are probably in the northern watertribe with no clothes. And to make matters worse nobody knows your here. Okay this is pretty bad but if I can survive in the wilderness while avoiding Kuvira's forces with Varrik then I can probably survive this."

For moment he thought about bending his way out of the room but after a quick look he found no earth to bend. "Right of course they made this palace out of ice. And I'm far to high up to use lavabending so that's a no go."

After about an hour of trying and failing to come up with anything the door opened and Eska walked in. "Hello Bolin I trust you're enjoying my palace."

"I'd enjoy it more if I actually had come pants! Now will you please tell me why you kidnapped me!"

"Children are kidnaped, I liberated you from the confines of that city and brought you home."

"What! Can you give me a honest answer or am I going to have to break this window and take my chances with the fall?"

She motioned for him to sit. As he did so she took a seat next to him. "How much do you know of the northern watertribe?"

"The royal family rules it. Other then that nothing."

"Yes well there are very specific rules for ruling. And it seems like the council of elders have demanded we stand by them."

"What rules?"

"The rulers must produce an heir. As I had no interest in that it was decided that my brother would marry some noble girl and produce an heir with her."

"Okay but why am I here?"

"Because as it turns out my brother is sterile. So the elders have been pressuring me to fulfill my bodies biological function of reproduction. Many suitors came forward offering me love and a family but they all failed to stir the organ that pumps blood through my body and as such they were imprisoned."

"You had them imprisoned?!"

"Only for a few days. As such I've stopped receiving suitors which has made the elder council very upset. They've threated me with revolt and to dethrone me if I don't find someone."

"Wait can they do that? And don't you and your brother share the throne?"

"There have been siblings that have ruled together but by tradition he elder always has the final say and as such I am the queen. But overthrowing the royal family isn't something that they wish to do."

"Why not?"

"Because to truly dethrone the royal family you would need to kill every member to prevent succession. And as such if they declare war on me they declare war on my uncle and cousin Korra."

"Which would be a very bad thing to do. But wait if you've jailed ever suitor then why bring me here..."

Green eyes met blue ones as realization set in. "You want to marry me!?"

"Yes for you have been the only person to ever make me feel. And so I brought you here."

"Eska you can't just do that! I have a home in Republic city! And a girlfriend!"

"And where exactly is this supposed girlfriend?"

"She's helping Tenzin restart the temple in the firenation. Which means she's on the other side of the world." he said realizing that he was completely trapped.

She stood up and marched on Bolin as he ran to the door and tried to open it. "Rest assured my freighted turtleduck soon you will come to see this as home."

 _Come on Bolin think! Do something to prevent this!_

His mind spurred on by fear came up with only one thing. "The match!"

She stopped confused." The match?"

"Yes for the finals. My team is supposed to play in the final two matches of the tournament in less then a weak. As the team captain I organized a series of training regiments starting tomorrow. Without me the team can't play and we'll have to forfeit. As the sponsor you wouldn't want that would you?"

She starred at him with her near emotionless eyes before speaking. "Yes that would be rather unpleasant, we'll talk more about this later Bolin, right now I have something to take care of." she opened the door with bending and walked thought before locking it again leaving Bolin alone.

"Well Bolin you bought some time. Now to find a way out of this mess."


	2. Chapter 2

After two hours of searching and thinking Bolin came to the final conclusion that there was no way out of the room. He had tried everything he could think of including trying to open the window but he'd quickly found the entire window to be imbedded into the ice. So after exhausting his options he'd fallen back onto the bed and starred at the ceiling as he waited for something to happen.

"Alright so I'm trapped in a strange room with a woman who terrifies me and who wants me to marry her. Really wish I was a firebender right now." he said starring at the Icey walls for the seventh time.

He wasn't sure how long it was untill the door opend and a maid came in with some fresh clothes for him. He jumped up in excitement thinking that she was here to free him but she only bowed and placed the clothes on the bed.

"As soon as you are dressed you are to follow me to the main dinning hall for supper."

He wanted to protest but his stomach started grumbling.

 _I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for dinner at least. Not that I'd make it far on a empty stomach._ He looked down at the clothes and found to his surprise that they were his which made him smile.

As soon as he was dressed he followed th maid down the winding frozen halls. As they walked Bolin starred at the mulptile portraits on the walls. Each one held a different person.

"Are those the royal families?"

"Yes these painitings show the past rulers of the northern watertribe."

As they reached the main hall he stopped when he saw Unulaq and his terrifying smile. Next to his was Eska and Desna standing side by side in their normal emotionless state.

He was led into the massive dinning hall where at the end of the massive food covered table where Eska and Desna.

"That will be all Elana." Eska said before motioning for Bolin to come over. As Elana moved to close the door she whispered just faintly for Bolin to hear. "Good look"

Once the door closed Bolin nervously moved over to the table and took a seat next to Desna

"Bolin, it's good to see you continue your existence."

"Yeah well I try." _Spirits if your listening please help me!_ He pleaded knowing this was going to be extremely award.

"So how have you two been?"

"We remain alive and in control of the North."

"Well that's good."

"Yes we are surprised that our people haven't plotted against us. Although the elders have been open about their complaints."

"But soon they will have nothing more to complain about."

"Yes sister, I'm sure Bolin will fulfill his role quite well."

"Yeah about that... I've been meaning to say something about this entire situation."

They turned their attention to him instantly freaking him out. "And what might that be?"

"You mean other then the fact you abducted me out of the blue and are keeping me prisoner here?"

"You are no prisoner Bolin. We keep the prisoners in the dungeons. You are my honored guest and future husband. That is why you are staying in the guest Bedroom. But rest assured soon enough you and I will be sharing a room." She said faintly smiling which made Bolin's heart beat faster with fear.

"Look you can't force me to do something I don't want to do. Now I demand you sent me back to Republic City so I and my team can fulfill a years worth of training and victory and become the champion team." He'd mustered what courage he had and starred at the two of them. Desna then turned to Eska and said. "He seems to have become more defiant since last we met. Are you sure you still want to marry him?"

"Yes brother, Although I liked him timid and fearful I also like this new side of him. I look foward to seeing if it lasts."

Bolin sank down into his seat his hunger mixing with his disbelief. Unable to think of anything else he began eating whatever he could get his hands on. The moment the food hit his tongue he yelled with pure delight.

"This is awesome! What is it?"

"It is a simple meat stew our chefs prepared. I'm surprised you find it aggregable."

"Are you kidding me, I'm a man who loves to eat."

As he wolfed down his food Eska stared at him an idea slowly forming in her mind.

When he was finally stuffed he leaned back in his chair patting his stomach.

"Thanks for the food."

Desna looked at the remains of his food before standing up. "I no longer have an apatite. I will be in my chambers should I be needed." He quietly walked out of the room leaving a stuffed Bolin alone with Eska.

"I'm curious Bolin, does your girlfriend not fix you adequate substance to sustain you?"

"Opal is talented in many regards but she's not the best cook. Usually I wind up cooking for both of us when were both there."

"So your saying that you haven't had anyone to cook especially for you in quite some time. I will be sure to remedy that in the near future. "Look Eska for the last time I'm not going to marry you." He tried to get up but found the ice floor had covered his arms and legs trapping him. With one motion he was raised into the air. She was next to him a moment later on a platform of ice. Being trapped in ice with her looking down at him brought old memories up to the surface. Mainly of the past times she did this, although as he remembered the last time she had him trapped they ended up kissing.

"You know you are truly special."

"... And whys that?"

"For only you have ever have had my undivided attention. When the elders first decided that I would have to marry I thought nothing of their rules and traditions. Do you know what changed my mind?"

 _Please don't be something creepy, please for the love of anything don't be something creepy!_

"What?"

"It was a young family I saw as my brother and I were taking a trip down the canal. At first I thought nothing of it, that is until I saw how... happy and content the mother was while giving her daughter a stuffed toy. The father then smiled and hugged them both claiming they were his treasures. That scene haunted my mind for some time as I tried to comprehend it."

"Uhhhh" was all he could say as Eska sat on top of his frozen body. "That scene kept playing out as I went about the weeks. And every time I felt as though I was missing something. Do you know what that feels like."

He didn't say anything but he knew that feeling. After the death of his parents he and Mako had spent many nights watching the other families from the streets as they tried to survive.

"I want what they had. And so you will help me achieve my goals."

She lowered her hands and let him fall to the ground. "But I understand that we have been apart for years and you will need time to come to your senses so starting tomorrow we will be spending more time together."

He quickly got to his feet. "Eska for the last time I can't stay here I got responsibilities back in Republic city."

"Yes which is why I took the liberty of calling the national bending league and striking a deal with them."

Already knowing this would end badly he decided to ask. "You did what now?"

"I made an offer to host the final rounds of the tournament here in the north. He took very little convincing before he agreed. And as such the match has of course been rescheduled for one month from now. Of course I will send for your team when they are needed, So for now you and I will have plenty of time for each other."

He stood there speechless. A part of him wanted to scream at the league owner as he had all but assured Bolin be trapped here.

"Look Eska I just can't stay here..." he wanted to finish but for the first time as he looked at her he saw a genuine emotion in here eyes. He couldn't quite place it but staring into her blue eyes made him want to comfort her even though he knew it was a bad idea.

"...For to long at least." he said looking away.

 _Why did I just say that!?_

She looked shocked at his statement but nodded. "Good then let me show you back to your room. Tomorrow we start to rebuild our icy bliss."


	3. Chapter 3

Bolin wasn't sure just how long he slept last night as every time he started drifting off he'd be reminded about how he'd basically agreed to date his old girlfriend again.

When morning came and he opened his eyes and started out of the bed he screamed as standing just beside the bed starring down at him was Eska.

"Eska!"

She smiled as he tried to cover up. "You have a lovely scream Bolin."

"Eska why are you here?" he asked frantically getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"I came to personally give you this." she then gestured to the large food tray he'd somehow overlooked.

"You brought me breakfast?"

"Yes, I was going to serve it to you in bed but I became enthralled in your sleeping form."

"And just how long have you been here?"

"Nearly an hour, now come here and try the food."

He would have tried to get away but as he'd already started smelling something delicious his feet moved him closer to the food. She quickly lifted the silver lid and what he saw made his mouth water.

Large amounts of bacon and eggs covered the plates as well as sliced fruit. As he picked up a bit of bacon he saw that it was slightly blackened and brittle. Thinking it was just how back was up here he bit into it and had to stop himself from gagging.

 _This is completely burnt!_

But not one for letting food go to waste he kept eating but soon discovered that nearly everything was off. The eggs were either to salty or to peppery, the fruit tasted like someone had tried to cook it but gave up half way through. When he was finally done eating Eska smiled slightly at him. "So how did you like it?"

"It was good. Really filled me up."

"That is good to hear, for when I told our chef I'd be preparing your breakfast he seemed worried. But it is good to hear that you found my cooking satisfactory."

"You cooked my breakfast?"

She nodded and pulled a magazine from inside her robe. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he read the cover.

 _Relationships and love, a women's guide to romance. I don't know what's scarier, the fact that she made me breakfast or that fact that she's taking advice from a magazine. Either way I just have to play along until I can get out of here._

"I must admit that for my first time cooking it turned out pretty well."

"You've never cooked before?"

"I'm royalty, as such I've had people fixing my meals my entire life. But after reading this magazine and remember what you told me I figured that you'd enjoy this."

"Well it defiantly was filling. So what else do you have planned for today."

"The first thing on the agenda is a tour of the city. The rest you will have to find out in due time."

She took him by the hand and escorted him out of the room and through the twisted halls of the palace. As the passed the servants bowed but whispered about how Eska was actually with someone other then her brother.

Finally after descended a massive amount of stairs they arrived near two massive wooden doors guarded by her warriors. Bolin took the chance to look around as he'd never actually been awake when being brought here.

The entry was actually quite grand with beautifully carved ice statues .

"This place is amazing." he said taking it all in.

"Yes I suppose it is. But you've let to truly see beauty." with a snap of her fingers two of her guards pushed open the massive doors letting the rays of the sun into the room as the city came into view.

As soon as they were open he ran into the courtyard to take in the fresh air in sunshine. Moments later he was clutching his shoulders as the immense cold swept over him.

"Freezing"

She came up behind him and wrapped her hands around him pulling him into a hug. The moment she made contact he instantly started to warm up, his heart however nearly stopped.

"The best way to warm up is by sharing body heat."

He couldn't bring himself to speak as he was to busy trying to warm up. But before he could fully warm up a servant came running up with a large black coat.

"I had this made for you late last night. This region can be dangerous for those unprepared."

 _Geeze I wonder why I'm not prepared._ He thought slipping into the massive black fur coat and letting the fur inside warm him up. "Now come along Bolin we have a city to explore."

As much of the city was built with canals they took a boat down into the city which as it turned out was quite fun. She guided them along the large canals that flowed through the city. As they went they passed by a large training hall where dozens of water benders were creating massive chunks of ice before throwing them at one another.

"This is where our advanced students train to master water."

"Did you train here?"

"No, my father had my brother and trained I by some of his oldest associates. As such we learned at a much faster rate. I take it from your skills you were also trained by a master of some sort?"

"Actually my brother and I kind of learned to bend the street way."

"And what is the street way?"

"When most of your training comes form watching different gangs fight. Sometimes they'd take the time to teach us certain techniques but otherwise we pretty much just figured it out on our own."

They stayed there watching before she guided them down into a larger call which lead into a massive open area filled with bustling shops and food stands.

Once they were docked Bolin's instincts kicked in and he extended his hand to help her up. She stared at it for a moment before realizing what he was offering and took his hand.

"Thank you." she said once up.

As they explored Bolin saw numerous things that caught his attention. "This is the one of the larger trading districts. We receive things from all over the world. I've never actually been here though."

"Well take it from someone who grew up buying and selling to get buy that these places are awesome. Of course you need to know how to speak the language. For instance is there anything you see that interests you here?"

Curious to where he was going she looked through the stands that littered the canal. After scanning multiple clothing shops and stands her eyes landed on a small onyx ring with a sliver heart around it.

Bolin noticed and picked it up. "Now let me show you how you negotiate."

He walked over to the owner. "How much for the ring?"

"That's one of my better pieces so I'll not take anything less then forty yuans."

Bolin smiled as he leaned in. "Forty yuans for this cheap knock off? Please buddy I can see the chipping and cracks. This thing is barely worth ten."

"Ten! that thing is worth no less then twenty!"

Bolin smiled even wilder as he walked over to Eska and slid the ring on her finger. "Tell you what buddy if you don't want me to point out how all your pieces are probably fakes then you'll take five and you'll never see me again." People around the stand were starting to take notice and distance themselves.

"Just take the damn thing and leave."

Once they were half way down the street Bolin started laughing as he leaned up against a wall. "And that is how you get a high priced ring for free."

"By threating him? I could have done that myself."

"You could have but then trade would have been affected. Tell me what do you see in that ring. Any cracks or damage?"

Curious she looked at her new ring and found that is was in pristine condition. "It's flawless, then why did you lie?"

"Something my brother and I pulled time and time again. You see normally districts like this always have a person selling both high and low quality goods. The key is to find one and put pressure on a certain piece. Ten to one the person has made so many fakes they can't remember which one is real. Put enough pressure and you can walk away with something pricy for next to nothing. Although the hard part is knowing when to add pressure and when to just walk away."

"You deviousness impresses me."

"It's one of my many skills."

"Well then allow me to repay you. Is there anything at all that you would like?"

Although he knew what he really wanted to ask he knew what the answer to be so after quickly looking around he settled on small stone necklace.

 _If I use this right I could lave bend but I'd probably only get one chance._

"This is all I'll need."

"Very well then let us continue our way through the city. I still have much to show you."


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the day Eska had shown Bolin many things that the city had to offer. And every time Bolin found himself thinking about escaping. After leaving the market she'd taken him to one of the local tourist attractions.

"This my love is our cities grand fountain."

Bolin was actually impressed as he stared at the massive two story fountain in the shape of two circling koi fish. Many people were taking pictures or simply admiring it.

"This thing is huge."

"Yes it is one of our greatest wonders, however it doesn't compare to the real creatures."

"What?" he asked confused by her statement.

"This statue was made to honor our guardian spirits the ocean and moon."

"Wait you talk as if you know them."

"Of course I've met them. The royal family has been guarding their sanctuary for hundreds of years." she then saw the curiosity and confusion in his eyes. "If you want I could take you to meet them."

"Really?" but then his mind remembered the last spirits he'd run in to. "They're not evil and rage filled are they? Because I have some very vivid memories of your father sending some to try and kill me."

"Don't worry Bolin these spirits aren't like the lesser spirits you've met in the past. These came to the human world long ago and have remained in a animal form ever since. Although their presence has been a carefully guarded secret but I could show you if you'd like."

His curiosity getting the better of him he agreed as they got back into their boat and she guided them deeper into the city and up near the two massive ice walls. The city getting changed the deeper they went transforming form market to business districts and then into the residential. As the building got older and more fancy it reminded him of his time in Ba sing Sa as the rings had once divided the city.

The further they went into the city the more people stopped to stare at them. There were even people that whispered to one another as they passed.

 _"I heard rumors that she was showing someone around."_

 _"From what I hear she had to force him to come."_

 _"Heard she rejected nearly every noble in the city. Sad to see how far the royal family has fallen."_

Bolin turned to Eska and saw that she was wearing her normal emotionless face despite what they'd clearly just heard. He did see however that her eye did slightly twitch and her hands were slowly balling into fists. Being the man that he wasn't about to let this stand. So as they passed he slightly bent the stone ground they were standing on turning into a slant and sending them into the water. As he turned back he saw the slight beginnings of a smile form on her face before disappearing into her usual blank state.

"That was unnecessary Bolin. Nobles will always spread rumors regardless of what I do or do not do."

"Yes but doesn't mean I'm going to sit here and do nothing. I mean yeah you're a chief and a powerful bender capable of freezing people in a second but you're still a girl."

"So you're saying that because I am a girl you feel a need to protect me from the dangers of this world?" her tone although emotionless did carry a hint of curiosity. But Bolin in his usual state didn't take notice as he watched her bend.

"Well I know you don't need me to protect you but that's just the type of guy I am." the boat stopped in the middle of the canal as she turned to him her eyes slightly wide with surprise.

"That's very sweet of you." she said suprising herself at how touched she actually was. She turned back and concterated on her bending driving the boat through the twisting canals and through the older noble distracit and up to a heavily guardead secluded section.

"From here we will have to walk."

"Okay" he followed her through a massive gate that passed right under the massive ice walls and through a small corridor where an fancy wooden door with the tribes symbol carved into it blocked their way. From inside her robe she pulled out a small golden key and unlocked the door. There was a blinding light as the door opened the reveal a hidden grove. At the center was a single small island with a circular pool in the middle. Once through the door he was surprised at how warm it was. He'd just taken off his robe when he heard the sound of something hitting the ground. Surprised he turn to see something that made him do a double take before turning away.

Eska stood there without her robe. "Eska!"

"What is it Bolin?"

"Yo..your robe! Why aren't you wearing it?"

"Because it is no longer needed." she then took notice of the redness in his face and ears. "Do not worry Bolin I am wearing clothes."

Wearily he turned back to see that she was indeed wearing clothes. Although he was taken back by how exposed it was. Her only clothes seemed to be a tight black shirt and shorts that left her arms, stomach and legs exposed. It reminded him of something you'd wear to train. But that wasn't the only thing, for the first time he was actually seeing how good she looked. When they were dating he'd only seen her in her thick blue robe but now he could see just how beautiful she actually was. He managed to pull his eyes away before his mind could drift off.

"This way Bolin." as he followed her down the path he really had to focus on not looking at her as with every step she took seemed to draw his eyes to her toned back.

 _Keep it together Bolin! You have a girlfriend!_

 _A girlfriend that is on the other side of the world. A girlfriend that you've been with for six months and have only ever kissed... No! Can't think that way! All I have to do is keep my mind focused on something else._

By the time they arrived at the small island his already crumbling mental state was nearing it's limit and he could feel the blood flowing somewhere he didn't want to.

She guided him to the center of the pool where two large fish were circling each other. "Behold Bolin the ocean and moon sprits. The water tribes greatest treasures."

As he watched the fish circle each other he started feeling a sense of serenity.

"I feel really good right now."

"Yes this place does trigger a certain peace of mind." she got down to her knees and tapped her thighs. "If you'd like you can could rest for a while."

He would have put of some resistance but with his clashing mind and overwhelming sense of serenity he found himself soon resting on her warm thigs and looking up at her.

"You should know that this place is normally off limits to everyone not of royal blood or to the avatar. Trespassing is considered an act punishable by death."

Hearing this only slightly unnerved him as the sense of peace was to strong. In fact he could barely hear her as he laid there hearing the gently swishing of the fish in the pond.

He didn't even noticed when she started rubbing his head and humming a peaceful song. He felt his eyes growing heavier as he let go of everything.

"That's it Bolin just relax and enjoy all that I have to offer you."

His body now half asleep didn't even notice as his shirt was rolled up and her hand ran down his toned chest and stomach.

"I knew you were strong from the pictures you sent but now that I'm here I can truly see the results of your training."

"Mmmmnnn" he managed feeling her warm hands gliding over his chest.

Her hands went lower until they were at the top of his pants.

She was about to take her curiosity further when she saw how peaceful he looked and felt just how content she was holding him like this.

"The book did say to take things slow and savor the moment." she looked down at Bolin's peaceful face one more time before getting an idea. "But perhaps just a little further would be acceptable."

Even in his slumbering state Bolin still recognized the feeling of warm lips meeting his for a few tender moments.


	5. Chapter 5

Bolin and Eska started to develop a certain routine after their outing. Every morning she'd try to make him an edible breakfast that he'd manage to eat while saying it was good. After that she'd have business to take care of such as meeting with her advisors or other important business so he would be left to his own devise until meeting up with her in the afternoon. Of course she'd never truly leave him alone, no instead she'd have her personal maid Elena. It had taken no small amount of charm just to get this far. At first she'd locked him in his room but now he was at least able to explore the palace and the surrounding grounds. Of course he'd taken every opportunity to search for a radio or massager hawk so that he could send some kind of message to whoever would he could.

After his fifth faild seach he was starting to get more and more worried. Sure he'd only been here for three days but it was really starting to get to him.

He slumped down in the hall and let out a sigh as Elena came walking down the hall with a silver plate of food. She stopped just in front of him.

"I imagine that you're hungry after your morning explorations?" She'd quickly figured out what he was searching for but she hadn't said anything to Eska.

He quickly took the platter and ate the sandwiches within.

"Thanks I'm starving."

"If you don't mind me asking master Bolin why do you simply not tell mistress Eska that her cooking is not as perfect as she thinks it is?"

"You mean other then the fact that she takes criticism as well as a bearded cat likes baths?"

She couldn't help but smile at his joke. "Look you've probably seen the food she makes. Yes it's terrible and mostly inedible, but she's pouring her heart out making this. Each morning I can see faint cuts or burns on her hands and the anxious expression on her face when she presents it to me."

"So you do it to spare her feelings?"

"Yeah but it's not as bad as you might think. Like this morning for example the eggs she made where only slightly full of blackened bits." he finished off his sandwiches and stood up.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have one final place to explore today." he started to walk off when she quickly followed behind. "You of course know that I must be by your side until told otherwise right?"

"Fine but like usual please keep my explorations secret." She nodded as she followed him down the twisting stairs and into the freezing depths of the palace and into the dungeons. He'd heard the servants off handily talking about this place and wanted to see if it was as bad as it seems.

After opening the grand wooden doors he was greeted by two warriors who eyed him suspiciously but let him pass. Once in the cells he quickly saw that they were half filled with young men. Each cell had one or two men that were either reading books or playing pai sho in cells that looked like hotel rooms.

Confused he turned to Elena. "What the hell is going on here?"

"As you may have heard there were numerous nobles that tried to court lady Eska. These are the ones that were a built to vocal about their rejections." Finally noticing they were there one of them walked to edge of his cell. "So I take it this is our newest cell mate? How many does this make now?"

"Actually I'm her ex boyfriend." the moment he said this every man stopped what they were doing to stare at him. "What!? I mean I heard she had terrified one man a long time ago into being with her but I didn't believe it."

"It wasn't all terrifying" he said trying to remember the good parts. But the others didn't seem to believe him.

"But wait why hasn't she let you guys go yet?"

He felt a chill run down his spine and he turned to see Desna slowly walking over to him. He felt a bit relieved that it wasn't Eska. "Because as long as they are down here the other nobles will think twice about apposing us. Rest assured that they are being cared for."

"But you can't just keep them down there indefinitely."

"It will not be indefinite. Now please leave this place for my sister has need of you in the courtyard. Please make your way there now."

He tried to speak up but the guards all but dragged him out with Elena following behind him until they were feeling the cold of the courtyard.

Eska sat on a bench with numerous people speaking at her at once.

As he drew near he started hearing bits and pieces.

"Please my queen be reasonable!"

"Yes my son has done nothing that would lead to being imprisoned."

"For sprits sake you've made your point clear already." With every voice added Bolin saw her face slowly go from emotionless to angry. Not wanting to see what would happen he rushed forward and grabbed her hand pulling her up.

"Everyone I know you have your complaints and I know your upset but rest assured that it will addressed as soon as possible."

"And who the hell are you!?" one of the older and angry members of the crowd screamed as they tried to walk away.

"My name is Bolin, now if you don't mind we have some business together."

He tried to speak up again but they'd already ran off. Once they were far enough away he looked to Eska to see she was faintly smiling. Looking down he saw that he was still holding her hand.

"So I take it those are the noble families?"

"Only a few, the rest are either people try to get a law changed or to simply complain. Usually I push such work on my brother but he had another assignment to take care of."

"Like what?"

"That is the main reason I wanted to talk to you." without removing her hand she led him to the far end where the snowmobiles were and gestured toward one of the large crates. As he drew closer he saw that it was moving slightly. Curios he bent over the side to get a better look.

The moment he saw what was inside he screamed in pure joy. "Pabu!"

Hearing his masters voice the red fire ferret became ecstatic and started jumping up and down in his tiny cage. Boin quickly unlocked it, the moment the door was open Pabu scampered out and climbed up his sleeve and rested on his shoulder. In his excitement he quickly grabbed Eska and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much!" quickly realizing what he'd just done he pulled back to see her face red and stuck in complete surprise.

"Eska are you okay?"

Hearing her name brought her back to reality. "Yes I'm fine Bolin. You merely surprised me is all, But it's good you appreciate it."

"Of course I do! Pabu has been my best buddy for years. But I don't understand why did you do it?"

"I have come to realize that you haven't found my palace as satisfactory as originally thought. Then I remembered your pet and so I had my brother return to Republic city to retrieve him."

 _Wait so she did this so that I would feel more at home? That's pretty nice of her._ he thought gently petting Pabu.

As he did this he saw her gaze linger on him and got an idea. "Do you want to hold him?"

Curios she nodded as he placed her in her arms. She was taken back by how soft and warm he was. "Hello Pabu"

The young fire ferret perked up and suddenly dove into her robes.

The effect was instant as she screamed and began to feel about for him. But her frantic search only seemed to make matters worse as Pabu climbed to different parts of her body.

Bolin could only watch the outburst with amazement. This was perhaps the first time he'd seen her this emotional. He soon heard the sound of running feet.

"The guards are coming!" she screamed still trying to catch the struggling ferret.

Boin brought his fingers to his lips and whistled. Pabu hearing this shot out of her robes and into his arms just as the guards rounded the corner.

"My queen he heard a sound are you in danger?"

Eska quickly got up and dusted off her robes. "There is no danger." She tried to sound calm but her face was red and her voice still shaky

"But he heard a scream."

"I'm afraid that was me. Yeah you see I was just so excited about seeing my furry friend here I screamed."

"Are you sure? It did sound distinctly female."

"Well excuse me for sounding like girl when I scream in pure joy."

"Yes well good day then." they ran off as quick as they could from the embarrassing situation. Once they were alone Eksa hugged Bolin.

"Thank you for that. It would be quite problematic for them to come to suspect I screamed over something so trivial."

"Don't worry about it. I should have known Pabu would do something like that. Fire ferrets are known to be rather mischievous."

"Yes well perhaps in the near future he and I can get along without the need to explore the confines of my clothes."


	6. Chapter 6

As the morning light started to shine into his room Bolin somehow managed to wake up and touch something warm.

"Pabu I thought I told you that have to sleep in your little bed." but as he opened his eyes he saw Pabu was currently sitting near the window.

"Wait if you're here then..." he flipped over the covers and saw that laying in the bed next to him in a dark pair of pajamas was Eska. He barely contained his shock before quickly looking down and confirming that he was still wearing pants.

"Okay so why is Eska sleeping in my bed." as he pondered this he was surprised at how peaceful she looked. In the last few days he'd come to realize that she wasn't as terrifying. Sure she could still be the person who would freeze him in a block of ice if he got a bit to friendly with the maids but she'd also sit with him as he thawed out and talk to him.

In fact lately she'd been coming to him at random times of the day and simply talking to him. It had been rather awkward at first but after the ball got rolling it became rather nice.

 _But that does beg the question of why she's here right now. I should probably wake her or something._

But as he stared down at her sleeping form he found that he was rather content. In the past when he'd tried to do this with Opal she'd always wake up and then immediately leave the bed to start the day.

So for the next few minutes he watched as she silently laid there. She sifted in her sleep and a few strands of hair drifted in front of her face and he gently moved them back. As soon as he did her eyes shot open.

"Morning" he said meekly as for a few moments he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

She quickly looked around. "This isn't my chambers."

"Yeah this is my room. I was kind of wondering why your were here."

"I was finishing up so business late last night and was heading to my chambers when I wanted to speak with you, But as I entered your room I saw how soundly you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. So I simply joined you."

"Oh, well that's nice but since it's morning let's start the day." he said trying to get up but she quickly pulled him back down. "That can wait a few more minutes, right now there is something important I need to tell you."

He took a deep breath as he readied himself. "Okay what is it?"

"Your teammates will be arriving tomorrow or I suppose it would be today. Anyway we've set up a place for you to train. After breakfast we'll go to meet them."

His heart swelled at the thought of seeing his team and focusing on winning the tournament.

"Great! then what are we waiting for let's go now!"

In his excitement he was already halfway down the hall before Eska caught up with him. For the first time since coming here Bolin decided to fix the breakfast and much to Eskas surprise she found his food to be extremely good.

"You really are an excellent chef Bolin."

"Yeah well I do have a big appetite. But if you like it so much maybe I could make us dinner sometime."

"You'd really be willing to make us a dinner for just the two of us?"

"Of course I would. Dinner is always better with two people." in his zeal he failed to notice her faint smile as she cleaned her plate. Or how she said "Yes it is better with just two" to herself.

Once fed she led let them to a newly constructed arena near the training grounds. The moment he stepped inside the Icey building he could hear the sounds of Luko's screams as bursts of fire let up the arena followed by gusts of wind to blow them out.

"Lin for the last time you need to be carful! This entire place is made out of ice!"

"I can't help it! We're only a few days away from winning the tournament and being grand champions! Do you have any idea of how many fans we'll have once we win?"

"Even if we win I doubt you'll have any fans."

"Oh she's got you there Luko."

Before they could start up Bolin came into view. "Alright everyone I know you're excited but we need to knock that off and get to training."

"Captain! It's about time we hear from you. Honestly when we didn't hear from you after that game we got worried. Then out of nowhere we hear the tournament's been moved up here and that you're already here."

"Yeah what's the deal with that?"

It was then that the team took notice of who was standing next to him. Eska took one look at the team before speaking.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I truly hope you achieve victory."

"Uh Bolin why is one of the chiefs of the Northern water tribe standing next to you?"

"Because I am also the sponsor for your team."

"What!?" they all said starring at her and then to Bolin who only nodded.

"But don't let the fact that I've given you all the money you could possibly have desired worry you. I simply want you to do your best and show the world your strength. Now Bolin I'll leave you to train for I have other business to attend to. Although I will hold you to that dinner date tonight."

"Don't worry knowing how our training sessions go I'll work up an appetite and wind up going overboard on cooking."

She quickly left and Bolin expected to start training but as he turned around he saw the confused looks on his teams faces.

"What?"

"Dude, did I hear that wrong or did one of the leaders of an entire nation just tell our captain that they had a dinner date?"

"Lin for once your not crazy. The only thing that doesn't add up is why?"

"Alright guys listen up. Yes Eska is the leader of a nation but she's also kind of my ex-girlfriend."

"What!? But you never said anything like that before!"

"It... was a different time. It happened right before the whole spirit invasion thing. Anyways let's not worry about that and let's just focus on training alright?" As Lin and Luko shrugged and headed back to training Tela pulled him aside for a moment.

"Look Bolin I know there's something your not telling us so spill. I mean come on I know you wouldn't just abandon us and come up here."

Bolin knew how determined Tela could be and he needed to tell someone about this.

 _And wait a minute... Eska probably won't be stopping them from making a call._

"Alright listen up. In truth Eska kind of abducted me so that she could marry me and start a family."

Tela nearly screamd in shock but Bolin quickly clamped her mouth. "Yes I know it's very shocking but please calm down. I know it's going to sound strange but i'm not really a prisoner here. I mean yeah I can't leave the city but I'm not confiend to my room anymore. That and Eska isn't as bad as everyone thinks."

Having pried her hand free Tela asked a question Bolin had tried to bury in the back of his mind. "And what about Opal?"

"She's still in the western air temple and we haven't talked in weeks so she probably still thinks I'm in the city."

"Bolin please tell me you haven't been cheating on Opal."

"No of course not! We sleep in separate rooms and only see each other a couple times a day."

Bolin could see that she was still suspicious and as he actually thought about he wasn't that turned off at the idea of being here.

 _Sure it's a nice place and Eska is actually pretty nice when you take the time to know her. In fact she always seems to make time out of her no doubt busy schedule just to hang out._

"Look I just need you to get some kind of message to her as soon as you can alright."

She quickly nodded before looking for any perceived surveillance.

During practice Bolin for the first time in what feelt like weeks got to fully use his earthbending and unload some of his tension. The other's soon joined in as they each took turns trying to wear him down and push him out of the ring but each time he would hunker down and turn the tables sending pillars to block the flames and air while at the same time constructing walls to block the flow of water.

When the sun finally started to set and all four of them were tired and sweaty Bolin called it a day. "Alright everyone that was a pretty good match not let's call it a night and get some sleep. Wait I never asked where you were staying."

"Oh well we're actually staying in one of the top hotels. Luko here has already gotten addicted to room service."

"Hey they told is everything was free so I'm going to use it as much as I like."

"Alright you three just calm down and get some rest we'll meet up again tomorrow."

As he walked out he hoped that that Tela would get the message out but as he thought about he felt a knot form in his stomach for some reason.

When he arrived back at the place he found Eksa waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Eska I thought I was cooking dinner?"

"You are but I thought I'd stay and see your culinary skills in action. And perhaps maybe help you for you do seem rather tired."

"Alright grab a apron and let's get started."

She quickly let her normal robes drop the floor as she put on the apron. Bolin out of instinct turned away before he remember she wore something underneath. He turned back and was taken back by how good she looked in her current attire.

She caught him staring and smiled as she picked up a knife. "Is there something the matter Bolin."

"No it's just you look pretty good like that."

"Well then maybe in the future you'll get to see more of it."


	7. Chapter 7

After months of training in Republic city and nearly a week of going over their strategies Bolin and his team were sitting in the locker room listening to the roaring crowds waiting for the tournament to began.

"Can you belive that were about to fight in the final round?" Luko asked in excitment.

"I just can't believe that at the last possible moment they decided to change the last match from two rounds to a final three-way match."

"Well after it getting moved all the way to the north they probably just wanted to make it more exciting for the people having to travel."

As his team talked about the match Bolin was actually getting nervous. After all the last time his team had managed to get this far was when his brother and Korra were on the team and that match had ended with Amon invading.

 _And now here I am trying just to hold it together. Come on Bolin you can do this! All you have to do is go out there and defeat the Komodo Rhinos and the Gorilla goats. And sure both teams have won multiple tournaments before while your team has only every won one, and sure that was when the very first fire ferrets were established twelve years ago but that doesn't matter._ Realizing he was only making things worse he got up and left the locker room for a few moments to get some air. In the adjacet hallway he listened to the crowds and the announcer talking about how this would be the match of the century. He was so distraced he failed to notice Eska untill she was right next to him. When he finally noticed her he was suprised to see Pabu riding on her shoulder.

"I take it you two have finally become friends."

She gently petted his fluffy head as she looked to him. "Yes although we did have to set rules about boundaries. But tell me Bolin are you ready for the match?"

His fingers were trembling and his adrenaline was already rushing. "For the most part but planning for this day and actually being here are to very different things. Honestly I fell as though my heart is going to jump out of my chest at any moment."

She reached out and took his arms holding them in a reassuring manner. " Then it is a good thing that you are in the medical capital of the world."

His eyes widened in confusion before he saw the faint smile forming on her face. A second later he started laughing.

"I think that's the first joke you've ever told." His tension left his body as he laughed, when he was done he took a deep breath and looked out to the awaiting arena. "Alright I'm ready to win this thing!"

He pushed open the door and called for his team who came roaring out as the announcer started calling the teams. He was just about to step into the arena when he suddenly ran back to Eska and hugged her.

"Thanks for helping me relax."

As he ran back he could have sworn he heard her say something along the lines of "Go and win"

The teams erupted from their corners as the cheers became a thundering sound. Normally the arena was in the shape of a giant octogen but this arena had been transformed into a massive triangle with each team starting at different corner with a small circle in the middle.

As each team got to their starting points Bolin took a deep breath as the announcer began to go over the rules of the match.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen lets have a round of applause for our hosts the two chiefs of the Northern water tribe!"

The spotlight turned to Eska and Desna who where in their classic emotionless state. They gave a slight wave before signaling for the match to began.

The Gorilla goats were the first to start launching fire and wind blasts onto the opposite teams. Bolin erected an earth wall while Luko used his water bending to slid around the ring and send the Komodo rhinos earth bender off the ring and into the water below earning the first point of the game. But as soon as that happened their entire team quickly focused their attacks on the fire ferrets. Thanks to intensive training they were able to bunker down to endure their assaults. Due to this they were unable to attack and gain any more points and put all of their energy just to stay in their current zone.

The Gorilla goats seeing an advantege took the chance to advance their team through the zones while at the same time pumbling the komodo rinos while they foucsed on Bolin's team.

In the chaos Lin took a chance and send a cartwheeled to the side sending a wave of fire across the field. But as she landed she saw she was in the smallest zone and was no stuck there. The Gorilla goats moved their airbender to the small zone for a one on one match. The referee signaled and the small zones were elevated. The remaining teams took this chance to catch their breath as the match began.

Lin was first to attack using rapid blasts to drive him back but each time he deflected the blasts with minimal energy. When he finally did attack it was devastating and direct. Lin tried her best to endure but was gradually being pushed back. In her last bit of effort she suddenly crouched and send a wave of fire along the ground. Her quick attack melted the area just enough so when he moved to attack he slid and fell off the area earing another point for the fire ferrets.

The next few minutes of the match were pure chaos as the Komodo rhinos unleased a series of attacks on both teams pushing them back and earning six points. The Gorilla goats tried to push them back but their attacks cost them two of their four members and only gained them one point. The fire ferrets were also down a member as Lin had been knocked from the ring by a stray water blast.

Bolin listened to the announcer describing the events and every so often he'd look to the stands to see Eska eying the match with balled fists.

A loud whistle drew his attention just in time to see a ball of water with small rocks soaring toward Luko just as the clock started counting down for half time. Sadly Luko was to slow to dodge and took the full brunt in his left arm and chest. He went down hard as the referees waved their flags. Bolin looked up to see the water and earth players from the Gorilla goats being removed from the game thus taking the last of their members and losing the game.

"Uh oh folks looks like the fire ferret have a man down. Hopefully they can get him up and playing for the final minutes of the match."

The match was called for half time and the remaining players were rushed to their locker rooms. Once inside Luko tried to wave off treatment but upon removing his uniform everyone saw the large purple and black mass covering most of his chest.

"I'm fine really." but as he tried to move his arms he winced in pain.

"No you're injured, look I know you want to play but your in no condition so just let the healers look after you we can still win this thing."

But then he saw the nervous look on Tela's face. "Actually Bolin according to the rules we can't play without a another person."

"But he was injured in by cheaters! Surely they'll let us play without him."

"I know that but the rules are very clear on this. Unless we can find someone to help us we have to forfeit the match."

"Who would help us? We don't have any other skilled waterbenders on our team."

He slammed his fist against the locker in annoyance as his mind raced to find a solution.

"Perhaps I could lend my skills." hearing that voice he looked up to see Eska standing in the doorway.

"You?"

"Yes, I am well versed in your strategies and I have seen the strengths and weakness of the other team. They strive in attack but lack in defense. There is only a few minutes left in the match and there are no rules about a sponsor playing for the team."

Bolin thought about this for a moment.

 _This could work. I mean she's a very skilled watebender and she does know most of our strategies. I mean don't have any other players to help us._

"Alright, Tela go tell the referee we're switching out a player." as she ran out he turned back to Eska. "How soon will you be dressed and ready."

"It will take me but a moment." she slid off her robes to show that to his surprise she was wearing a dark blue fire ferret outfit.

"Why do you have that?" he asked trying and failing not to admire how well she looked in it.

" I had it made some time ago during a moment of curiousity. Although I never truly had a need to wear it. But I decided to wear it to support my team for their championship match. Now I only require a helmet."

She quickly stole Luko's and started stretching.

Bolin has transfixed as she twisted and turned before bending some nearby water before quickly shooting it across the room.

When Bolin heard the announcer starting up he Tela and Eska made their way out to face the final three members of the Komodo rhinos.

With the championship on the line and the match in it's last few minutes each player fought with all their strength. The ring was quickly destroyed with earth and fire shots leaving it a gagged mess. Eska showed her skills quickly swirling the water around her creating a bubble from which she shot water blasts pushing her opponents back and moving foward untill she was in the center ring. But unlike last time no one stepped foward to challange her. Bolin charged into the secondary zone and slammed the earth seding a wave across the zone knocking people into the air where they were blasted away by Tela. But the Komodo rinos showed the toughness of their mascot and fought back with all their might. But like Eska had said they focused so much on attack that they failed to cover themselves and fell prey to Eska as they advanced.

The points quickly racked up on both sides as knockdowns and pushbacks came in rapid succession. Each team lost players until it was just Eska in the center ring with Bolin struggling to stay in the secondary ring. Their only opponent was other teams fire bender. Although he was winded he still countered every shot and refused to go down.

Using the last of his strength Bolin raised a chunk of earth and kicked it forward. As he did so Eska sent a wave of serpentine water around the ring. Just as the firebender countered the shot and looked to Eska he was being flung from his spot and off the arena.

The sound of his body hitting the water drained what strength Bolin had and he dropped just as the cowed went ballistic with noise. Eska quickly ran to him.

"Are you alright?"

"It depends did we actually win or did I pass out and imagine it?"

She raised him up so he could look around. "You tell me if we won or not."

The next few minutes were a blur to him as the owner of the league came to congratulate him and give him the rewards. The flashing cameras and cheering fans were nothing but noise as his heart raced and his mind finally registered that all of his teams hard work had paid off.

Reports quickly asked a series of questions but Bolin was struggling to stand up. Seeing this Eska quickly silenced the crowd. "Rest assured my team will answer any and all questions tomorrow but right now they must rest." she quickly dragged him back to the locker room where he quickly sat on the bench.

"I must say probending is much more fun than I imagined. I can see why you choose it as a profession."

"Yeah it's always been my favorite thing. But really I can't think you enough for volunteering like you did. I mean without you we would have had to forfeit. But then again without your support we'd never have been able to even enter this tournament."

"That's quite alright Bolin."

But he wasn't listening. He was to fueled by excitement and adrenaline and did something surprising. He grabbed her and quickly pulled her in for a kiss. She was shocked for a few moments before she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Their embrace lasted for a few moments as the kiss became more and more passionate.

Bolin felt his hands moving to the back of her armor and pulling the zipper half way down. His hand had just begun roaming her exposed back when she pulled back. He quickly snapped out of it and stood up. "Sorry I just uhhh..." he tried to think of something but nothing came to mind.

After zipping up her uniform she stood up and hugged him from behind. "Don't be Bolin. We were enjoying ourselves and there's nothing to be ashamed of. But I do believe there's one thing you can do to thank me."

"And what's that?"

"Kiss me again."

He didn't hesitate to kiss her again. This kiss wasn't as passionate or as long as the first one but it didn't matter for as it ended and she walked out of the room he felt something for the first time since coming here. Something that he felt nearly every time Opal was with him. In the back of his mind he tried to deny what he felt but when he did he felt bad.

 _I think I'm in love with Eska._


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting in his room Bolin thought about everything that had happened. He and his team with a special thanks to Eska had won the tournament and had become the grand champions. The radios were still going on how a world leader had helped her team in their hour of need to win in the final round.

But more importantly then that he'd finally realized that he had actual feelings for Eska, unlike the last time he was with her this wasn't just a small crush in his youth. No this was the kind of love that when he was with her made him want to take the time and enjoy every moment. But every time he imagined a future with her he kept imagining the other love of his life Opal and his gut started tearing itself apart.

He loved being with Opal, she was kind and warm and always seemed to love when he messed up. But on the other hand there was Eska, she was beautiful and caring in her own special way and he loved how she always made time for the two of them. His mind swirling with thoughts he turned to the one person that he always turned to in times of crisis.

"Alright Pabu I have two girls that I really like and that really like me. I really don't want want to choose beacuse it will break the other's heart. But on the other hand if I do nothing then ther's a good chance that one will find about the other and things won't end wll. Any advice buddy?"

The little fire ferret tilted his head away from the window he'd been gazing out and licked his paw before seeing something in the window and jumping up and down excitedly.

"What's going on buddy?" he walked over to calm him down and nearly passed out when he saw a very familiar furry shape approaching from the skies. "Oh would you look at that a sky bison."

After a few moments he realized what he'd said. "A sky bison!" the he saw a very familer figure glide down and make her way up staris leading to the front gate. His body moved on it's own heading to the doors and rushing by servants and guards untill he was throwing open the doors and being excitely hugged by Opal.

"Bolin you have now idea how much I missed you!"

"Yeah I know I missed you to but what are you doing here I thought you were helping Tezin with the temples?"

"Well we finished the first steps and got it ready for the newest airbenders. So Tenzin said that I could head home and rest while he got the students. So after I rush home to see my boyfriend I find that not only is our home looking ransacked but that your tournament had been suddenly moved to the north. Luckily I got to at least see it broadcasted so I still got to see you go all out and win."

He was so focused trying to form the right words he failed to notice Eska until she was right behind him.

"Yes he really did prove his strength last night. Now why don't you tell me who you are so my guards don't mistake you for an intruder and imprison you."

She bowed to Eska to show respect as she the numerous guards moving on. "Please forgive me Queen Eska I was just so excited to see Bolin after so long that I completely forgot about formalities."

Eska waved off the guards before eyeing Opal and Bolin for a moment. "So you are the girlfriend that he's mentioned."

"Yes my names Opal and it's a pleasure to meet you." As the two of them shook hands Bolin felt the air around him grow colder. Bolin thought he could see the faint traces of something emotion on Eska's face as she turned to face him.

"So tell me Bolin now that the tournament is over do you plan on returning to Republic city?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure actually."

Eska seemed pleased by his answer while Opal looked confused. "Bolin what do you mean you're not sure? I was rather hoping to spend some quality time with you at home."

"I see no reason why the two of you can't stay for a royal banquet to celebrate the championship. Tonight you are our guests and in the morning you can return to the city via the portal. I'm sure that after a long journey you won't say no to staying in the palace guests rooms."

Opal remembered the bare bed she'd been sleeping on in the temple. "Well it would be rude to say no to such an invitation."

"Excellent, I'll have the rooms set up and tell the chefs to prepare something special. Now Opal my servant will show you to your room while I talk with Bolin in private." Without warning he was whisked away up the main stairs of the palace and for the first time since coming here through the doors leading to her room. He'd expected to find a barren room filled with only the basic essentials for sleeping. And while some of the room was quite bare her bed and desk were filled with a few very few personal items.

"You should be grateful you know. Now even my brother is allowed inside my room." But he was barely listening, he was to occupied with the multiple pictures of him lining her desk along with clip outs from newspapers.

 _I see she's really into me. And probably a bit pissed that Opal is here. But she had to know that this could happen when she kidnapped me._

"So Eska about tomorrow I just want to say that..."

But he never got the chance to finish as she pulled him close and kissed him.

He wrapped his own hands around her waist and returned the kiss. When she pulled back he saw the smile he'd come to love on her face.

"I know that you will be leaving tomorrow and that saddens me quite a bit. But I'm still hoping that you will still help me achieve my goal of a family before you go."

"Of course I will. But does that mean that..." he didn't answer and only looked toward the bed. Eska pulled away and shook her head. "As much as I'm sure we'd both enjoy that if we did that I'm sure that you'd never be able to return to your beloved Opal again. So tonight the royal physical will come to collect a sample of your seed. The rest is but a simple procedure."

"But what about"

"Nothing else matters but that, now please leave for I have more matters to attend to. I will see you at the banquet."

He sighed and left the room before seeking out Opal and sitting down with her for the first time in weeks. She told him of how she had discovered some ancient archives and learned more about airbending and that she was less then a few months away from getting her air tattoos although she did say she was a bit nervous about it.

As they talked he felt himself ease into the idea of leaving although he was still a little heartbroken about how easy it was for Eska to just cut him out of the picture.

When evening finally came a servant escorted them to the grand hall where not only where Eska and Desna waiting but also his team.

"To the chamionship!" He toasted as the meal began. As they ate the grand feast occasinally a servant would bring him a special dish that once unvailed he saw was was made by Eska. But unlike most of the other times these dishes were actually quite delicious and he would thank the chef for making them which would of course make Eska smile slightly. As the meal started to wind down and people bagan filling up Desna asked to meet him in private. He led him to what he could only call the palace lounge. Inside it had massive sofas with a roaring fireplace and s bar along one wall.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I merely wanted to thank you for agreeing to help my sister with reproduction. And as such I've come to celebrate with the male tradition of bonding over alcohol. We have quite the selection of rare spirits."

"Well I guess I can have a little glass."

And at first it was just one glass of fire nation wine. But as the time passed the drinks gradually got stronger. And while he kept drinking he slowly began to notice that Desna had barely touched his first drink.

When he noticed his vision starting to blue he decided he'd had enough and stood up only to nearly fall back down. "I see you've reached your limit. Let me escort you to your room."

"Okay." he said as he tried to regain his senses. Once he was thought the door he looked around and quickly verified that he was indeed in his own room and locked the door before collapsing onto the bed.

After a couple of hours he woke up and found his body was on fire but at least his senses were fully back.

"Why is it so hot in here?" he quickly stripped down to his boxers to cool off but it didn't help much. He heard the door click open and Eska walked in a very thin robe.

"Eska what are you doing here?"

She quickly sat down and put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I'm sorry Bolin but I lied earlier. I will still allow you to return tomorrow but if I am to start a family then I wish to do it directly. So I had my brother get you do drink known as sprit wine. A special for wedding nights. It increases your desires for a short time."

"But what about Opal?"

"You can blame what happens tonight on the alcohol, but please just allow me to do this with the man I love." Her robe slipped off allowing him to see her true beauty. As the lust started to spill over he knew he had to say something shile he still could.

"Eska before we do this I just want you to know that what I'm about to say is not the booze talking alright." she nodded as she leaned in.

"I love you. You're truly an amazing person and I wish that there was another path for us."

No other words were said that night as the two of them poured their passion and emotion into the rest of the night. He doesn't quite remember when exactly they stopped and when he simply held her as she slept but he does know when morning came he was alone.

A servant was waiting outside his door to take him and Opal though the portal and back to Republic City. And while Opal was excited about returning he was still a bit heartbroken as they flew through the city on her bison.

Once they were back in the city he slowly started to return to his own life and his own relationship with Opal. And for four months he did his best to not think about it.

But one afternoon after a long day of training he came home to find something delicious coming from the kitchen. "Opal are you cooking something?" but as he walked deeper he saw a very angry Opal in the living room. Beside her were two water tribe warriors.

"Bolin I think the two of us need to have a talk." he could nearly feel her anger as small objects swirled around her.

"Yes the tree of us should have a very long conversation." He turned just as Eska came into the room holding a plate of something. "Eska what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you of course." as she set the plate down she turned and Bolin saw a very distinctive bulge on her stomach.

"Bolin would you like to explain why a pregnant Eska came to talk to us!"

"It's a very long story." he managed trying to take a step back.

Eska however turned to Opal. "Perhaps the two of us should talk privately for a time. Guards place make sure Bolin stays here while we talk upstairs."

He was forced into the sofa as Eska and a very angry Opal moved their conversation upstairs. Surprisingly the house didn't start shaking with violent wind for at least three minutes. Screams and thuds filled the house but he couldn't make out what was being said. He did however wish that he was up there but knew that he'd probably make things worse.

But he did know that his heart was racing a mile a minute as he waited for the moment when they came down.

 _When they get down they are so going to kill me. Or at the very least one of them will. The other probably won't every want to see me again._

Twenty minutes later they came down and it was clear from their ripped clothes that they'd been fighting.

"We've come to an understanding." Eska said sitting down across from Bolin

He shot up hoping that it wasn't as bad as he thought. Opal stopped him from hugging her and quickly slapped him.

"That is for cheating on me."

"I deserved that." then she surprised him by kissing him. "Good then you can make it up by making me something special for dinner tomorrow. Also I expect a very special date night this week."

"Wait so you're not breaking up with me?"

"Bolin I might be angry with you but I still love you. And after talking things out with Eska I know why you did what you did. So we've come to an understanding."

Confused he turned to Eska.

"You see we both love you and you do love both of us correct?"

"Of course I do!"

"Which is why we've agreed to share you."

"What!?"

"You heard her Bolin. I've noticed how forlorn you've looked when you thought I wasn't looking and after talking to Eska we've agreed to this. But there is one very important rule that we've both agreed on."

"And what's that?"

"You are ours Bolin. Nobody else! If you cheat on either of us again it will be the last thing you do."

"Understood!"

"Good now why don't you help my servants with my luggage."

"Wait your moving in here?"

"Of course I am. Half my time will be spent here and the other in the north."

Bolin did as he was told and helped move the luggage as he thought about how strange his life might become in the future. As the last of her stuff was moved in he found Opal sitting at the kitchen table. "So are you really okay with all this?"

"Bolin I know it sounds strange but after talking with her, okay after fighting and screaming at one another we had a talk about how we felt about you. She told me how she felt and I told her how I felt and we both knew if we tried to make you choose you wouldn't be able to. So this is what we settled on. But I'm not going to lie and say it won't take some time to get used to this. But who knows maybe giving time Eska and I could become the best of friends. Or wives as the case might very well be. After that he went outside to see the warriors setting up in the empty houses besides there's.

"So I guess we have new neighbors."

"Rest assured Bolin my guards won't bother us unless there's trouble."

"You do realize how strange this all is right?"

"Strange but not unheard of. Monarchs have had multiple wives in the past and I see no reason why we can't do the same. Besides it was you who spoke of a different path."

 _Yeah I kind of did didn't I,But at least now I get to be with the two women that I love and that love me. It might not be normal but I'll do my best to make sure our family is a happy one._


End file.
